The Masked Ones
by ShadowOdd
Summary: Odd has been extremely bored since the super computer shut down, but what happens when he decides to visit the super computer and instead comes face to face with four masked figures? Will the gang find the mysterious figures before they execute their plan or will Lyoko finally be gone for good? UxY, OxA, JxOC.
1. Chapter 1

With the fall of the evil virus, Xana, the Lyoko warriors had settled back into their normal lifestyles, not worried about the threat of Xana.

It was the 10th of October and the wind howled throughout the campus of Kadic Academy. The ground, littered with leafs and twigs, was cold and abandoned by footsteps.

The clock had struck 9pm on Friday night and our heroes were preparing to leave for the movies. Well, all except one…

"Odd, come on! We're gonna be late!" Ulrich groaned dragging his hands through his brown bangs, pleading his best friend to currently move from his position, which was apparently face down on the floor.

"I'm too tired to go Ulrich, just go without me! I'll be fine!" Odd mumbled, his speech slurred by the floor.

"This was all your idea to start with Odd! And maybe you shouldn't stay up until 5 in the morning on a school night playing video games." Ulrich replied, standing up from his bed and towering above his roommate.

Odd rolled over onto his back and looked up and Ulrich, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You can't tell me how to live my life Ulrich!" Odd protested, raising his arm and pointing a warning finger at Ulrich, who responded with a roll of his eyes and moved to the door.

"Alright then, I'll just let your best friends know that you're ditching them! If you decided to come, it doesn't start for another forty minutes, you'll know where we are!" Ulrich called as he shut the door beside him as he left.

Odd sat up from his position and stared at the door, slowly he stood up and faced his bed.

The truth was, Odd wasn't tired. He just wanted to be left to himself. Lately, since the fall of Xana, he didn't have much else to do other than play video games or hang out with friends. Not that either of them were bad things, he just was growing bored of the same thing, day in day out.

Making his way to the door, he decided.

He'd visit the factory.

Their footsteps moved quickly and silently, leaving no sounds or trace of their existence.

"According to the map, we're directly over it." A voice whispered, standing on top of a removable panel. A nod was shared between 4 figures, their faces hidden by the masks they wore.

Sliding the panel back, they began their decent on the ladder until all four of them stood at the bottom.

"There it is… The supercomputer of Lyoko. Now hurry and get what you need." The person standing on the far left commanded, the figure on the far right responded with a nod and made their way to the computer and began working on looking for a certain wire from the back of the computer.

"Got it!" they called as they yanked the wire from the back and re-joining the other three.

"Explain again why we needed this?" one question, the person holding the wire sighed.

"This, for lack of a better word, is a map cable. When Lyoko was active, this wire was the one that ran to that base," they said, pointing to the base of the holomap, "and projected the map above it, we need it because that's what we were paid to do."

"Alright, enough chit-chat, let's get out of here before someone comes." One said, making their way to the ladder.

"Relax, you're being to tense, no one has been here in mont-" a figure replied before being cut off by the sound of the elevator whirring to life.

The doors slid apart and Odd stepped out into the room and came to face with four figures.

Four masked figures.

"Who are you guys?," Odd questioned, taking a step forward, "How did you find this place?" he asked further.

There was about a 15 second silence before a voice spoke.

"You're Odd Della Robbia, one of the ex fighters of Lyoko." A female voice sounded.

Odd took this time to examine each of the people.

Judging by body shape, two male, two females.

All four wore the same jet black robes with black cargos and a black shirt under their robes.

But the most prominent feature was their masks.

They were all plain white with a different symbol on it.

One with two black roses on the upper left.

One with a jet black triangle in the middle.

One with a gold diamond in the upper middle.

And the last one with a crescent moon in the middle.

"That's right, and who are you?" Odd questioned, taking another step forward.

"We're here to get paid, and we got what we came for." One replied, shaking the wire they held.

The four started up the ladder but not before Odd charged them.

"Give that back!" Odd said, reaching the ladder and grabbing the lowest by the ankle. A bad mistake.

"Pest." The owner of the ankle mumbled, they swiftly removed their foot from Odd's hand to the side of his head, knocking him from the ladder to the ground, rendering him seconds from unconscious.

The four peered from the gap in the roof.

"The guy has guts." Were the last words Odd could hear before he slipped out of consciousness.

When Odd came too, he sat up rubbing his head.

"Who were they?" he mumbled, standing up while rubbing his head. He glanced at the hand he was rubbing his head with and noticed blood.

"Great.." he thought, "But that can wait, I have to tell the others. Tell them about _The Masked Ones. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Odd had no idea who those people were or what they took, but he had to find Jeremie and tell him something, although maybe minor, was removed from the super computer.

-With the Masked Ones-

The four of them sat around a table, staring at the cable they just took.

"How much are we getting for this again?" The Rose mask asked, Triangle shrugged.

"I think we're getting about 500 for this little job, it's only a cable but it seemed important." Triangle responded.

They sat in silence for another 5 minutes before a beep came from Rose's pocket.

"They're here."

They made their way to the front of their base and opened the door, to allow in the two armed men and the buyer of the item they just stole.

Surprising to the four, it was a woman, in the ankle length grey dress, with her hair tucked under a hat. She looked to be in her late forties they guessed, she walked with confidence and elegance and possessed an aura of power.

"No problems I assume?" she asked, walking straight to the table and picking up the wire.

"Not really, we hit a snag with one of them, the pointy haired blonde, but we made quick work of him. Last we seen he was knocked out on the ground in the lab."

The woman sighed as she walked to the door.

"Your payment has been transferred to your account," she smiled, her hand on the door handle, "Pleasure doing business with you." She smiled before turning to walk away.

"Sorry, but we have a rule, we need a name for our buyer, otherwise, we can't let you leave with that cable." Triangle threatened, taking a step forward.

The woman let out a loud laugh, alongside the two armed men.

"Listen, I'm not sure if you know how this works, but we're armed, you're not, so don't make silly reque-"she taunted before being cut off.

Quicker than she could finish her sentence, Black Rose and Crescent Moon had darted forward, sending their palms into the chest of the two men, staggering them for long enough to allow both of them to perform a swift kick to the chest, sending the two men along the ground and dropping their weapons. Picking up their weapons, they re-joined the other two.

"Now, as I asked before, your name please." Triangle remanded again.

The woman laughed again, this time, a laugh of joy.

"You kids sure are a handful," the woman smiled, she reached up and removed her hat, letting her long hair fall from underneath it, surprisingly, her hair was pink. "My name is Anthea."

-Back at Kadic-

The night was crisp as the three friends walked back into the campus.

Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita walked in sync, talking and laughing about the movie they had just seen after they had walked Yumi back to her house.

The years had been good to the now ex Lyoko warriors, each of them now 17 and up, the youngest being Aelita, followed closely by Jeremie who were both 17. Ulrich and Odd shared the age of 18, Odd a full year younger than Yumi who was 19 but Ulrich only 3 months younger than Yumi.

Since the shutdown of Lyoko and the super computer, the warriors didn't have much to do and had especially less to worry about now that the threat of a certain evil virus was gone.

Ulrich stopped walking as he looked up into the starry sky.

He missed it. The fighting, the action, the heroics, the laughs, the good times, hell, he even missed the sad times.

Aelita and Jeremie glanced back at Ulrich and turned and walked to him, standing to his side.

They stood in silence for about 5 minutes before Aelita's voice interrupted the silence.

"You miss it too, huh?" she smiled, looking at her best friend and brother figures wondering eyes.

He slowly nodded his answer.

"I think we all do," Aelita smiled but let her smile slip, "But I think it's starting to effect Odd, he hasn't been the same since it was shut down." She sighed, thinking back to the joy filled boy she once knew, now all he did was mope around, barely pass his classes and complain about a lack of entertainment.

"I agree, he's been off, maybe we should all go up and see him, maybe that'll cheer him up!" Jeremie suggested, they all nodded their agreement and started to walk towards the dorms but were stopped by a voice calling out after them from behind.

"GUYS! WAIT UP!" Odd call, in full sprint from the forest.

The others turned around and smiled as their friend, however, their smiles quickly faded as he drew nearer and noticed the side of his face smeared in blood, his hair matted by it too.

"ODD! What the hell happened to you?" Aelita shrieked, grabbing his head and inspecting the wound, he shook out of her grasp.

"Ignore that, I have some news," Odd panted out of breath, "I was just at the factory and I-"

"You went to the factory?" Jeremie asked, wondering why he'd go there without telling anyone.

"Yes, now anyway, when I got there, there wa-"he was cut off again.

"Did you hurt yourself while there?" Aelita asked, this time clamping her hands onto his head in effort to try get him to stop fidgeting.

"Stop touching me! I'm getting there! Anyway," he groaned, shaking out of her grip again, "When I got there, there was 4 people there, in the computer room, they had masks on and stole something from the back of the computer!" Odd explained.

The other 3 shared a look between each other.

"Odd, no one knows where the lab is, are you sure you didn't fall and hurt your head? Maybe we should take him to the infirma-" Ulrich suggested before Odd cut him off.

"I DON'T NEED TO THE INFIRMARY, I NEED MY FRIENDS TO LISTEN TO ME! THEY. TOOK. SOMETHING. FROM. THE. COMPUTER!" Odd shouted, trying to get his friends to listen..

"The item they took, what did it look like?" Jeremie asked, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, starting to believe him.

"It was a wire, about this long," Odd said, holding his arms about 3 foot apart, "And it was green, red and black." Odd explained, quicker than the speed of light, the colour drained from Jeremie's face, causing him to go a deathly pale.

"That's the holomap cable, it was used to display the holomap and let me see what you did on Lyoko, without that, I wouldn't be able to see or do anything to help on Lyoko." Jeremie explained, starting to get panicky.

"But the super computer is off, so what's the problem?" Aelita asked, placing her hand on Jeremie's shoulder.

"That wire was made especially for the super computer and nothing else, so my only explanation is someone is trying to make a new super computer for Lyoko." Jeremie said, worry spread across his face and in his voice.

The group wasn't sure if this meant the reactivation of Lyoko or not, but all they now knew was that they had to get that cable back.

-With the Masked Ones-

The four of them stood looking at four suitcases and a bunch of differently sized boxes.

"I don't know why we're doing this." Diamond groaned, pacing the room.

"I told you, that woman, Anthea, needs more stuff from that place and we won't be able to get it all at once, so we're going to attend that school and get the items over the school year." Black Rose explained.

"So for lack of better wording, we're attending Kadic academy?" Triangle asked, Black Rose nodded.

"Pretty much. And we start tomorrow."


	3. Filler!

Hey guys! **ShadowOdd** here! Thank you all so much for the reviews and the follows and favourites! We're only two chapters in and I feel like we're gonna do great things with this story! This is a little filler about me, where I've been and what I plan to do with this story!

So first off, as many of you would of guessed, my name is Deane!

I live a pretty normal life, I don't do sports, music or anything like that. I play games a lot and read and write, sometimes I find times to sketch!

I'm not gonna get too into my personal life so I'm trying to think of traits that define me? Hmmmm.

Well to start off, I'm 19, I live in Ireland, I have multiple facial piercings (Snakebites and my nose[septum]) and a tongue piercing. I have a tattoo on my left forearm, from my wrist to my elbow of two roses, intertwined with thorns, leafs and shading. I'm roughly 5'11 and right now, I have green hair, I tend to dye it a lot!

I play games loads and loads and have an unhealthy obsession with animes.

I disappeared from fanfiction writing because I was in a dark place in my life and I don't exactly feel like diving into it right now, maybe at a later stage.

I think that's enough about me and it's time to talk about the subject at hand!

For this story, for at least the next two weeks, this story will be updated **Once a day! **Yup, I'm going to make updating this story a daily thing, so keep checking everyday! However on some days I'll be updating **Twice a day!** So keep an eye out for that!

By the way! If you haven't seen it already, **NobleScotsMan** and I done a story over on their page, so you should check it out if you have time! It's been a while since we updated but I've contacted Noble and I'm waiting on their reply to get the story back on track!

Anyway! I'll see you guys tomorrow (or later ;]) with the next chapter of _The Masked Ones_!

Bye!

~ShadowOdd


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I broke my promise about being daily, I didn't get a chance to upload yesterday, I was whisked away to my uncles! So I have to use his tiny, tiny netbook! Anyway, let's go!**

Chapter 3.

Ulrich's eyes drifted from the back of the class to the front.

He caught the eye of Jeremie and Aelita, who were deep in conversation.

He was sat in Science beside Odd, who was currently asleep. Ulrich took the chance of Odd being asleep to stack his pencils, ruler and erasers on the back of his best friends head.

The class sat in silence as Mrs Hertz droned on and on about the difference between rocks. Glancing down at Odd his eyes caught the sight of an ever growing pool of drool.

Tearing his eyes away from the growing pool of drool under is best friends chin, he glanced at the door in time to see it open to reveal Mr. Delmas.

"Good evening class!" Delmas called, smiling when the class responded with a echo of "Good evening."

Ulrich jammed his elbow into Odd's rib, jolting him back into conscious, sending the class supplies across the room.

"Ulrich?! What the hell?! Yannoe, sometimes you can be an assh-"

"Care to finish that sentence, Mister Della Robbia?" Delmas threatened, Odd, suddenly noticed his presence and sat upright.

"No Sir!"

"Good! Now anyway, today is a special day, we've four new students joining us today!" Delmas explained, causing a rupture of intrigued mumbles from the students.

As he finished his sentence, a line of 4 students entered the class. Two boys and two girls.

"Class, this is Rose and Crescent Noir," He said, gesturing to the two girls.

The class stared at the two girls that stood side by side.

Rose had black hair, hanging down past her shoulders, her eyes a piercing blue color, a strange combo, her skin a light pale colour, just like her sisters. She wore a striped black and white long sleeved shirt, under a light blue dress to her knees along with a pair of black flats on her feet.

Crescent on the other hand, had bright blonde hair and striking brown eyes, yet another strange combo. She wore a yellow, sleeveless dressed that hung to her knees and a pair of similar yellow flats.

If they hadn't shared a last name, you couldn't tell they were related. But anyone who had seen them would agree, they were both extremely beautiful.

"Hello." Rose smiled, the class responded, mostly boys.

Crescent just nodded her greeting, the class remained silent.

Jeremie stared open mouthed at Crescent, unfortunately, Aelita had caught his reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"Someone is smitten!" she teased, laughing when his face turned a bright red.

"Oh hush!" he replied, a smile playing on the corner of his lips.

Aelita felt a rush of jealousy surge through her as she look around the room. No one had ever stared at her like that, ever. Curious, she glanced at Ulrich, who was staring out the window, lost in thought. Her eyes drifted to Odd, who caught her staring at him and flashed her his trademark smile and a wink before setting his head on the table.

She felt her heart race as he smiled at her. She felt joyed that Odd had no interest in the new girls.

"Wait," Aelita thought, "Why would I be bothered if he did?" she thought to herself before turning her attention back to the new students.

"And this is Tryan and Deane Norfair." Delmas said, waving to the boys on the right.

Tryan and Deane shared the same brown hair color, Tyran's eyes were green, Deane's brown.

Tryan's hair was short and neat along with square framed glasses, while Deane's was long with bangs. Tryan wore a blue polo-neck shirt, a pair of brown slacks and black shoes. Deane was dressed with red converse, black jeans and a blue crew neck. Both of them wore smiles. Deane had two lip piercings on his lower lip, changing position when he smiled.

"Hello!" Tryan smiled with a nod, earning a response from the class.

"Hey." Deane simply replied.

"With that, I hope you kids enjoy Kadic, I have to rush, meetings to attend and all that, enjoy your classes!" Delmas smiled, and with that he left.

"Why don't you two sit at the same desk as Ulrich and Odd," Mrs Hertz said to Tryan and Deane, "and you two beside Aelita and Jeremie!" Mrs Hertz said smiling, gesturing to Rose and Crescent.

The class was silent as the four moved to their seats, setting down with their new classmates.

Almost instantly, Rose and Crescent had made friends with Jeremie and Aelita, while on Tryan had spoken to Odd and Ulrich.

Glancing over his shoulder, Deane caught Rose's eye, she gave him a sidewards smile and turned back to the others.

Finally he began to look at the people at his desk and his eyes narrowed when he set his eyes upon Odd.

He let a smirk onto his lips.

In his mind, one word played itself over and over.

"Pest."

**Sorry this one wasn't that great guys, I honestly blame it on the tiny netbook.**

**I'll be home tomorrow or the next day so expect a improvement in the story when I do! **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! I look forward to your reviews!**

**~ShadowOdd**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So sorry for the delay, it's like every time I try do something, something else pops up and ruins it! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 4.

Weeks passed in Kadic, with the new students settling into their new life well.

Tryan and Crescent had been spending a lot of time with the gang and had become part of their group.

As for Rose and Deane, Rose made her own group of friends that she'd sit, eat and talk with at breaks and during class, and Deane, well he rarely left his room. He'd eat in there and go straight back after class, skipping out on dinner.

-_In Odd and Ulrich's room-_

It was currently 9:40 on Friday, meaning there was no classes tomorrow. The sky outside was dark and cold.

Aelita, Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, Crescent and Tryan were all sat on the floor around a board game, which Jeremie was currently winning at, much to the hatred of Ulrich and Aelita.

"And that's another point for me!" Jeremie said, moving his piece another few spaces.

"It's because you cheated!," Aelita complained, "There's no way you started off with the boost card!" she cried. Jeremie laughed and folded his arms.

"I was lucky." He replied, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Cheater." Ulrich cough, causing him and Aelita to start laughing.

The game continued like this for another 10 minutes or so until a knock came to the door.

Standing up, Yumi made her way over to the door and opened it to reveal Deane.

"Hiya! What's up?" Yumi asked, smiling sideways.

Deane simply walked past her and glanced at Tryan and Crescent.

"Silent as ever I see." Yumi mumbled as he walked past.

"Come on, we have stuff to do." He stated quietly.

Tryan and Crescent stared at each other and shook their heads.

"You can do it by yourself, can't you?" Crescent asked, looking at the floor.

"You're leaving me to do it by myself?" Deane questioned, taken aback.

"We're in the middle of something." Tryan said, looking his brother straight in the eyes.

"Fine," he said, walking to the door, "But by doing this I get your shares and I'll be informing you know who of the fact you refused to help." Deane said, gesturing towards them. He turned to walk out before he was stopped.

"Fine, we'll help, just don't tell her." Tryan said, rising to his feet next to Crescent.

"I'm sorry but we have to go, we'll be back soon!" Crescent smiled to the group.

"Why, where do you have to go?" Odd asked, tilting his head.

"We just have a job to do, nothing too big." Tryan said, waving as the three of them left.

The gang sat in silence for a couple of seconds before looking at each other.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Ulrich asked, looking at his friends.

They all nodded.

"We follow them."

-_In Tryan and Deane's room-_

Tryan, Rose, Deane and Crescent stood in a circle, each of them holding an object in their hands.

"This time, we need the memory unit. It's integrated into the monitor on this one. So we'll need Tryan to remove it." Rose said, gesturing to Tryan who nodded.

"Got it." Tryan confirmed.

"Deane, Crescent, you two are on guard, I'll go down with Tryan." Rose commanded, they both nodded.

"Friends or not, if they show up, we can't let them stop us." Rose simply said.

Nodding, the four of them moved to the window and opened it, they were on the second floor but thankfully, Tryan and Deane's room was beside the lower roof.

Climbing out into the darkness, they stood and looked at each other nodded as they moved the object in their hands closer to their faces.

The silence hung over them as they looked at each other again, this time, masked.

-_In the courtyard-_

"How did we lose them?" Odd asked, "They only left like 40 seconds ago! They couldn't have gotten too far!" Odd complained, his eyes scanning the dark school grounds.

"Maybe we should just go back inside and leave them be?" Aelita proposed, turning to go back inside, but was stopped by a strange sight, "Guys, what is that?" she asked, pointing up the roof of the school.

Turning to look, they all were confused at the sight of four figures, running at high speeds across the roof. Instantly, Odd recognised them.

"THAT'S THEM! THE MASKED ONES!" Odd called, instantly sprinting after them.

"Odd! Wait!" Yumi called after the blonde. When Odd showed no signs of stopping, the group shared a nod and took off after them.

-_In the factory-_

The Masked Ones had reached their destination and Rose and Tryan were searching for the memory unit while Crescent and Deane stood guard up top.

Everything was going smoothly until 5 figures swung down from the ropes in the middle of the factory.

Locking his eyes onto the two, Odd walked towards the two Masked people.

The Crescent Moon and the Diamond.

"You two again, who are you?" Odd asked, taking a step forward but was pulled back by Ulrich. As the other 3 caught up, the 5 of them stood facing the two Masked people.

Silence hung in the air as no one spoke a word until Odd stepped forward.

"Fine, don't answer, I'll find out myself." Odd cried, lunging at the Diamond Masked figure.

Diamond effortlessly stepped to the left of Odd and slammed his palm into his back as he stumbled past, sending him to the ground.

"Pest."

Brimming with anger and embarrassment, Odd quickly got back to his feet and approached again.

"Ulrich, a little help here?" Odd asked, joining his best friend's side. Ulrich nodded and stepped forward.

"Alright, let's find out who they are." Ulrich grinned, removing his jacket and tossing it to the ground.

"I'll get the moon, you have the Diamond." Odd said, swapping sides with Ulrich.

"Good luck good buddy!" Ulrich smirked, taking a fighting stance.

Ulrich moved in towards Diamond and swept his leg around but was caught off guard when he felt a hand grabbing it. Diamond quickly grasped Ulrich's ankle and pushed him to the side, sending him sprawling on the floor.

Odd tried landing a few hits on Crescent but was sent to the floor like Ulrich when Crescent caught Odd's fist and send their foot into his chest, sending him back.

The attacks from Odd and Ulrich kept coming but ended the same way when Diamond and Crescent easily countered them.

"This isn't working." Ulrich panted, out of breath.

"I can see that Ulrich." Odd said, clutching his sides.

The panel slid open on the ground behind the two Masked figures and out of the hole came the Rose and the Triangle.

"More of them?" Aelita asked, rushing to stand beside Ulrich and Odd, she was quickly joined by Yumi and Jeremie.

"Five on four, we'll win this time!" Odd grinned.

The gang watched as three of the Masked Ones took a step back, leaving Crescent by her lonesome.

Crescent took a step forward and beckoned at Odd.

"5 on 1?" Yumi grinned, "hardly fa-" Yumi was silenced by the palm of Crescent slamming into her chest and sent her sliding along the floor. Quick as she had attacked, Crescent was standing back where she had started.

"She's fast!" Jeremie breathed, admiring the sheer speed she attacked at.

"You two can flirt later, right now, we can't let them leave. They have something from the super computer!" Aelita said, pointing at the item in Triangle's hand.

Crescent moved swiftly as she landed a few quick jabs on Odd's torso and stepped back.

"Is that the best you can d-?" Odd started before looking down.

"Odd, what's wrong?" Ulrich asked, glancing over at Odd.

"I can't move my arms." Odd shakily said, trying his hardest to move his arms.

"You'll feel them again." Crescent simply said, moving in and tripping Odd up before moving to Ulrich.

Ulrich's fist jab and swung at high speeds at Crescent who tried as hard as they could to dodge and counter each one but was caught by one, which hit their mask, cracking it slightly.

Crescent jumped back quickly and re-joined the other figures.

Rose stepped forward to take their place.

"We have to leave, we're late as it is." Triangle commanded. Nodding, the other three Masked figures began to quickly move towards the exit.

Crescent stopped and looked back.

She felt bad. She had just attacked her friends. Her stomach dropped as she watched Odd and Yumi struggle to stand up but had to be helped to their feet by Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie.

She glanced back at the other 3 who were running and didn't notice her absence. She climbed back down the ropes and walked over to the Lyoko warriors.

"What do you want?" Ulrich asked, tensing up and getting ready to fight.

"Be here at 9AM tomorrow morning. All of you." Crescent demanded before quickly leaving the factory.

The group watched the Mask wearer leave and shared a look between them.

"Are we going?" Jeremie asked, looking at the group.

"Of course." Yumi said, staring after Crescent, wanting her revenge.

**As a reviewer pointed out, I failed to mention something. This is meant to take place after Evolution, hence why Anthea will be playing a big part in this story! And I also didn't mean to post the same chapter twice, my deepest apologies!**


End file.
